Worst Week of my life
by GothGirlGrim18
Summary: This is the story of the worst week of a woman's life not because of relationship complications or work or family but because things keep happening to her sexually and in strange positions. Girls BEWARE. contains severe sour Lemon and Lime.
1. Day 1

I woke up and got ready for the day I went to church and it went on without a problem. I had to watch my cousins young son while him and his wife went off on a day on there own so he was with me in church but we stopped off and got ice cream then headed home but I laid him down for his nap and I laid down as well but when I woke up that is when my worst week really started.

I woke up to my limbs tied down and my legs wide open and my private area exposed to the open air, I looked around and my little cousin was setting up a little tray of things beside my legs "Toby what are you doing" he jumped up in between my legs and smiled "I want to be a doctor just like daddy" "why am I tied down?" "Oh well you kept moving around so i tied you down" "Toby untie me please?" "no I want to practice." He came around and put tape over my mouth. He took my kitchen tongs and plunged them hard inside me and opened up my hole he then flashed a huge hot light inside and looked around i got so wet. "well auntie you look very red and wet and it feels very hot. So I have a nice cream that can cool you off and clean you up.

I saw mommy and daddy watch a movie late one night talking about the teeth girls have." I then knew what 'cream' he meant but before i could protest I felt the toothbrush inside with what felt like a lot of toothpaste he started brushing all over my hole and it was so cold. "Now you seem to col so I have something to heat you up." I felt something smooth and pointy and wet being inserted inside then he removed the tongs and I closed around the thing then I smelt it it was a jalapeno pepper I felt very hot and spicy and it stung especially on my wounds opened from the toothbrush. "i will be right back I know of something else that can help with your cat." He said and I knew he was copying the word pussy.

I was breathing hard trying to push out the pepper then I heard my great Dane dog come in and before I could sit up enough to look for him I felt his cold nose against my swollen clit he sniffed then started licking up everything and his tongue penetrated my hole and pulled out the pepper and I heard him chew on it and swallow.

I continued to lick then he gently started nibbling and pulling on my clit. Toby came back and he shooed him away what Toby had in his hands was my can of whipped cream he sprayed it all inside my hole until I was overflowing then he scratched my skin going around and under my clit then he covered my whole labia and cunt. Then I heard the doorbell ring Toby an off yelling I will get it. At this moment my entire Vagina was throbbing then I heard shuffling coming down the hall and it was my older neighbor Mr. Wilson he was saying "I am sorry I had to use the doorbell dear but it was locked and I forgot my key I didn't know that our grandson was over here."

He shuffled in and I tried to call him to help me but instead he adjusted his glasses and saw my position "Oh honey you got all dolled up and ready for my birthday." He took off his glasses and got situated in between my legs that's when he saw the jar of pepper oh honey you would let me do that to you we haven't done this in years he picked out a large pepper and stuck it inside my hole and the heat took over again he leaned in and went to town on my whole area for an old man his tongue was strong he started kissing my hole and he sucked out the pepper and ate it he wa eating me out for a whole 10 minutes then he was done.

Then he heard the doorbell and he got up untied me and said "I will go out back and garden you go answer the door but before I untie you anymore he got back n between my legs and he took out his old man penis and stuck the whole thing inside he moaned with pleasure as I continued to untie the arm restraint he started on as he quickly but slowly thrusted in and out and I must say for an old guy he was doing this very well. I finally got my arm free and I orgasmed and he came his old man cum inside me. He shuffled to the back and I didn't have any other choice besides go get the door. I found my little cousin watching TV and my cousin and his wife at the door as the light from the sun was dying down for the night.

I gathered up everything that they brought and I told my Gynecologist cousin about what happened he apologized to me and offered to examine me but I said no but thank you "Well I do suggest you go see your regular doctor tomorrow just in case." I said good bye to them then went upstairs and took a shower I cleaned out what I could and the water felt wonderful. I made sure that Mr. Wilson got home and I told his wife what had happened she apologized as well and I told her it was okay I enjoyed myself. I went to bed that night and hope tomorrow would be better.


	2. Day 2

I woke up and felt okay I still had cold and hot feelings whirling around inside me from yesterday and although I did enjoy some parts of yesterday I am glad that it was over. I had a full day scheduled so I had to get up and get going. First I took my dog to the vet we walked in and there were animals all over along with some in cages around the store to be adopted. I sat in a chair by the snake cages and when a cat passed by Danny my dog barked furiously and and the cat ran up the snake cages then my dog tried to go with it I tried to control him but sadly the cages fell on me and the cat and Danny got away but I was stuck and I felt the water all over me from the water snake cages I couldn't move at all people tried to pull it off of me but it was no used it was to heavy apparently they had to get 5 big muscle mover dudes to bring it in. Then as I waited for help I felt them they were slithering up my jeans I asked the attendant what water snakes do when they are out of their habitat and he said they find a tightly enclosed wet place new to live.

My eyes bulged I felt a total of 5 small snakes slither around 1 slithered around my clit and constricted it which made it really swollen and made really wet which was not a good thing I tried to close my legs but they were stuck being apart then I felt a snakes head enter itself inside me and it went all the way in and curled itself and it felt really slimy and rough then another one did the same and more came in and I grew larger until there was a total of 10 snakes inside and 1 still trying to get in all the while people were watching me suffer and the pet store workers were trying there best not to laugh at me. I stayed like that for about 30 minutes while they all wiggled around inside of me and I had about 2 orgasms. Finally the cages were pulled off of me by a crane then when it was up enough i tore off into the bathroom and pulled everyone of those snakes out of me which made me orgasm again I plugged the sink and filled it with water and put them all into the water. Once I was done I left the bathroom I gathered up my things as well as my dog and left I didn't want anymore humiliation.

I dropped Danny off at the house and changed my clothes unfortunately the only thing that was clean was my blue and white spring dress and luckily it was a nice weather day. I put on my lucky thong in hopes that I will have more luck. I went on to my doctors appointment since what happened today might have done something and now there is the snakes who knows what went on down in there, I was weighed and stripped then waited for my gyno to come in then finally after a few long cold minutes I heard a loud knock on the door and it was a young nurse sticking her head in "oh good your ready" I smiled and nodded then she waved for someone to come in and it was a tall somewhat handsome 20 something looking man but he wasn't dressed like a nurse or a doctor.

"Um excuse me" was all I could say before I was forced on my back against the table as the boy was pulling out little bottles from a small satchel while the nurse was tying me down so I started wiggling around and I tried calling for help then the young man chimed in he helped tie me down and keep me quiet then when i was tied down she closed the blinds and locked the door and the young man spoke "I am sorry about this but i have created a new diet drug and no one will try it so the only other option is force please try to understand my position" my legs were already separated and my vagina was showing to this strange man he sanitized his hands then he stuck his whole hand inside of me I winced in pain and I felt him tickling my cervix I then felt a needle penetrate my cervix and a warm feeling overtaking my womb.

He removed the needle and he started gently massaging my cervix which made me get really wet he removed his hand and came around he uncovered my breasts then did the same thing with my breasts it was warm and almost orgasmic then the woman started massaging my breasts gently the man returned to my vagina he started giving me oral he was sucking nibbling and fingering me then the lady spoke "how long do we have to do this." Until she orgasms twice" "then just fuck her" I orgasmed once then he stopped as she continued he removed his very large puma like penis and stuck it inside of me it hurt at first but got better he fucked hard and it felt good he came inside of me and it went right into my womb and I orgasmed. They removed the restraints and the gag he waved at me and they left I laid there breathing deeply and my doctor came in "okay then lets get started." he didn't even question me he just went on to feeling my breasts for cancer or something which got me a little wet then he moved on to looking at my cervix all the while I laid there as the warm feeling was still all in me. I left the office all wobbly luckily nothing was wrong because of what had happened yesterday.

The day was almost over I returned home and I was too tired to cook so I walked down to the street vendor that was near my apartment complex that sold good food I almost reached it when i was grabbed and forced into an alley I was picked up and laid down on a table where my legs were separated then tied down and I was gagged and my arms were also tied down. I looked around and saw a homeless beggar man "now lady I am sorry about this but you know us homeless people have needs to but when we are done we have a nice dress and a shower for you to clean up with when we are done" alright ladies and gentleman you know the rules if you have an STD you are not allowed to stick your penises inside of our lady but mouths and fingers are allowed every one has 5 minutes to do with the lady as you wish.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I went through countless people fingering me, massaging my breasts, oralling me, and completely fucking me I had so many orgasms it was not even funny. after they were done they let me down and they watched as I showered and got dressed I wasn't even hungry anymore so I just went home I changed into my pajamas and went to bed since there was no need to take a bath or shower.


	3. Day 3

I woke up late the next morning I was exhausted from the past 2 days but I hope that today will be better. I got dressed and ready for the day. I walked down the street and headed to get my coffee and morning muffin when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into an apartment complex. I was blindfolded and had a hand over my mouth I felt my body being thrown on a comfortable bed and my limbs were tied down and my clothing was removed.

I tried to fight as much as I could but he was stronger than me I felt his 2 thumbs take each side of my clit and gently rotate in different circles counteracting each other just like gears from a clock, while his hands massaged my cunt. I moaned in pleasure, then i felt his tongue hit as hard as it could right under my clit. I heard him moaning intensely as he lapped up everything around my area. He began sucking hard on my clit and it grew as he sucked.

He got up and I heard rustling as I felt cold ice against my clit and I twitched as the sudden cold, then I felt his fingers massage it once again then placing his fingers of one hand on each side of my clit he stretched it out a little then some more rustling then right before it happened I knew what he was doing but only when I felt the sharp prick on my clit then the needle slid right through each side of my clit.

I screamed in quick pain and pleasure as the needle was removed and the piercing was pushed through the hole, he twisted on the ball turned the whole thing a little and resumed his oral fixation on my clit and almost instantly I orgasmed my clit swelled around my new piercing and I heard him say "Even if you tried you cant get that off the balls are super glued to the piercing and the rod itself is so thick you need lock cutters to cut it off."

I tried to protest but up to no avail because of the gag. then I felt him massage one breast and gently circle the nipple with his thumb at first then went on with his tongue. After a little while my clit was throbbing from the new piercing. He starting suckling on my nipple and it swelled and hurt. I felt the needle slip right through easily and with a little pain. He switched over to the other breast and the same with the piercing, now every intimate part of my body was swollen, hot, and throbbing.

He untied my limbs and handed me my clothes I put on my clothes still blindfolded but without my gag. Then he directed me somewhere and removed my blindfold and I was in an alley near where I was taken. I looked at the time and I was only in there for an hour and I could have gone to the police but I would be really late for my appointment and this was my only chance so I just went on ahead to my bosses house I sat in her living room as she was getting some papers ready.

Her large dog came up to me and just sat there looking at me panting and drool dripping from his long tongue. I sat back and crossed my legs, he slipped his tongue back into his mouth and he nuzzled his nose on the side of my leg i tried to push him away as he grabbed my underwear with his teeth. When I tried to push him away he tried to bite me but I moved my hand away before he could. He went back to biting my underwear and he pulled them off and ran off with them. I got a little wet and swollen and hot because I was squeezing my legs together which was irritating my new piercing.

Then the dog came back and he began nuzzling on my leg trying to open them but I tried to push him away or get up but he was growling at me. I heard a voice from across the room and it was my bosses assistant Luther and he said "You would be smart to let him do what he wants otherwise he will bite you." I replied "I'm scared that he will bite me otherwise." All he did was shrug. The dog continued to growl but stopped when I slowly opened my legs and he quickly nuzzled his cold wet slobbery nose on my clit and I jolted just enough for him to growl at me.

I sat still as he licked my whole area lapping up all my juices, then suddenly the chair was forced backwards and my legs were pushed up now whole area was exposed and my hole was opened wide the dog continued to lick me he was nibbling on my clit and my piercing turning the piercing and making me swell and wet. Then his tongue penetrated my hole and it went so deep inside me I felt his tongue lick my cervix and his slobber filled me making me even more wet which he gladly drank and I orgasmed easily.

As the dog continued to lick as my boss came down and we talked business the whole time and I orgasmed many times. Then when our business was finished she removed her dog from my loins and she sent me on my way home with no underwear.

I walked to the bus stop all wobbly, I sat on the bus and I didn't feel like moving when my stop came so I just rode until the feeling came back in my legs. I was dosing off when I felt something that I really didn't feel like fighting off it was a hand and it was roaming to my nether region I looked to my side and it was an old man. I sat back in my chair and took what the old man was doing he found my clit easily and fingered me his wrinkly skin felt strange but good he tugged on my piercing which made me wet.

He removed his fingers and licked him moaning as he tasted me. He pushed me down to the floor board and got on top of me and since I was too weak I didn't fight him off and we were behind a safety wall in front of our seats so we were out of sight from the driver. He spread my legs and revealed his semi hard wrinkly old man penis he settled in between my legs and inserted himself inside of me I quietly moaned in pleasure as he thrust in and out while a quick bump from the bus made go deeper hitting my cervix a little hard we both moaned in pleasure as we orgasmed at the same time and he squirted his cum inside. He placed his penis back inside his pants and he walked off the bus I closed my legs and returned to my seat.

I arrived home just before it was time for supper but I wasnt hungry so i just took a shower and went to bed.


End file.
